


Weird love life

by SakuPenguin



Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this for Sakuma bday, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, and I can´t tag, don´t ask what I´m doing, like a lot asdhasd, nb Sakuma, so....forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Fudou Akio had gone from being a lone wolf to being the happiest and most in love person in the world, he didn´t regret anything
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856629
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	Weird love life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is self indulgent and sap as hell. So sorry  
> I hope someone would enjoy it!!!  
> Sakuma uses they/them pronouns here

Fudou Akio hated summer. He hated the heat and the clothes glued to his skin. He hated the sun burning his skin. He hated how long the days were and how the nights were too short. But now he hated summer even more, with two pairs of arms surrounding him and the wind coming through the open window, not enough to make up for that horrible heat. Sakuma hugged him tightly, one leg draped over his own and one of their arms clinging to Fudou, hugging his waist tightly. Their head was hidden in the crook of Fudou’s neck, resting on the tangled mess that was Fudou's hair, but Sakuma didn’t seem to care. They snored very softly, almost imperceptible, but there it was, being the only thing that could be heard in the room other than their breaths. Sakuma was always like this, clinging and moving in their in his sleep, looking for contact despite the overwhelming summer heat. Fudou looked at their relaxed and calm face; it was rare to see them like this. Without their usual seriousness Sakuma looked much younger. Fudou wanted to push the bangs away from their face, to kiss the marks left on Sakuma´s face after hours of wearing the eyepatch, but his arms were trapped.

Kazemaru was quieter, just like when he was awake. Fudou looked fondly at the man, or, at least, he tried to. Kazemaru had his face almost completely covered by his own hair; he always slept with it untied and it ended up all messy. He didn't hold Fudou tight, his arm was just leaning against him, gentle like everything he did. Fudou could move him without any problem, take away some of that heat that stopped him from sleeping, but he couldn't. His heart didn't feel capable of doing so. Fudou adored them too much to push them away for a single moment. Their relationship had always been difficult to explain, there were always questions that neither of them could answer, labels that they did not want to define.

Sakuma came first, a strange relationship that neither of them wanted or needed to name at first, fights followed by kisses and nights sleeping together to ward off nightmares. They held hands and then argued until someone else had to intervene. They both had a lot of character and sometimes that complicated things.

Kazemaru had caught his eye during those years, always serious, elegant and being the only person with some shred of sanity in the Raimon. He could not deny that he liked him, that he was dying to be with him, also without labels or strange conditions. But those kinds of relationships weren't for everyone. 

They were seventeen when he’d called them both to sit down and talk calmly, trying to explain his feelings and clarify his doubts. They were both his friends and after all this time he just didn't want to ruin what was between them; nights talking until he fell asleep with Sakuma, stolen kisses between them; afternoons talking to Kazemaru about nonsense with that strange tension between them that was never awkward.

He would never admit it, but his voice trembled when he asked them to date him. Both of them.

A real date with Sakuma, after years of ghostly caresses.

A first date with Kazemaru

He was surprised that they accepted without a problem, that they were willing to give a chance to a disaster like him, that they looked at accomplices as if it were not a surprise that Fudou was lost by both of them. If anything, it frightened Fudou at the time, that despite how much he loved them, he knew they would ally against him, to laugh and poke him with nonsense. Kazemaru and Sakuma were not as similar as everyone might think at first sight, but he adored them both.

Fudou looked at the roof, tired, Kazemaru's breath tickling his neck. Sakuma moved on his other side, but nothing mattered. He had them close and that already comforted him, just as he hated having to let them go in the mornings, when Kazemaru would come out of the tangle of sheets and kiss him lightly and softly, to then get up to go for a run. When he had to carefully get rid of Sakuma's embrace so he could go out and prepare breakfast for the three of them. It was his daily routine, brewing coffee for Sakuma and their bad morning mood, and tea for Kazemaru, who would wake Sakuma up after showering so they wouldn't be late for work.

But it wasn't always that simple. The last three years had been… intense, to say the least.

They were 21 when Fudou left for Germany. It was his life dream, playing professionally. Devoting his life to that, the decision had been horrible. He couldn't ask Ichirouta and Jirou to change their lives like that. The first was in his senior year of college and Sakuma new nephew was about to be born, and he couldn't keep them out of they´re own lifes like that. From their goals. From their family... But they didn't want him to give up his dream, so they ended up saying goodbye at the airport. It had been hard, relying on video calls and long journeys to see each other, and they had missed each other so much. The first year came close to breaking them. So, the next season they moved in with Fudou.

They stood in the apartment loaded with suitcases and bags, more than what they carried when making short visits. And totally by surprise, none of the three would deny that they had cried. A lot.

They spent the next ear in Germany, surviving on Sakuma’s English and Fudou’s German. Living in a small apartment and looking for jobs that helped pay rent, it was somewhat simpler than the first year; going back to the three of them together every night, cheering Akio in person rather than watching the games on a computer at 12 o'clock at night. They explored Berlin in the middle of the night and escaped to other parts of Europe when they had free time, remembering that year fondly, a very different life than they were used to. It was the calm before the storm.

They had decided to stay there another year, but then they received a call. Jirou's mother was sick. Very ill. Sakuma insisted on returning to Japan alone, saying they would be back soon. They spent four months like this, Ichirouta and Akio in Germany and Jirou alone in Japan. In the end the one who had taken a plane back was Kazemaru. They could not leave Sakuma alone at the funeral, not after the blow of losing their mother. Fudou had also wanted to come back, but it had not been possible. Akio owed a lot to that family; he had spent whole holidays with them and weekends at home when he did not feel able to return to his mother. The club refused to give days off to Fudou, who refused to sign another contract with the club after that. The season would be over, but then it was time to go home. With Jirou and Ichirouta. With his family.

Gradually he closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the memories and focused on the arms around him, the pleasant warmth of their breaths and how fast his heart was beating despite the years that had passed. Maybe he'd be able to sleep even a few hours before sunrise.

* * *

That morning Akio woke up alone in bed. He knew it before opening his eyes, he couldn't feel the familiar weight of his partners' bodies. His arms were free and no one was breathing on his neck. He was tired, and he didn't want to get out of bed now that the loneliness took away the heat. Fudou turned and hugged the pillow again, burying his face in it. It wasn't long before the left side of the bed sank and lips rested on his neck, leaving a soft, sweet kiss that tickled him, a shiver running his back when a hand stroked his arm slowly. Someone spoke, but his mind was still in the dream world. He sank deeper into the pillow and turned to pull his knees up to his chest, curling on himself to continue sleeping. Then he heard the laughter, hoarse but soft, and then came another kiss, now on his shoulder.

The hand abandoned his back, moving to pull his hair away from his face in a loving caress. The next kiss was on his forehead and that time the bed sank further, they were lying in front of him and their fingers didn´t leave Fudou's face, tracing his jaw and the shape of his lips, even if they already knew them by heart. More movement. They were closer and smelled like mint, like his shampoo. A kiss on his nose. More caresses. They passed one leg over Fudou´s body and forced him to drop the pillow to place Fudou's arm above their own body, and he didn´t protest, letting them move so that they would hug each other between the kisses and caresses.

He didn't know how long they kissed, but Fudou kissed back slowly, very slowly, and finally opened his eyes. Sakuma returning his smile, wet hair sticking to their face. They were still hugged, tangled like they did every night; Sakuma's right leg draped over Fudou's body; Fudou's arm surrounding Sakuma. Fudou kissed them again.

"I thought I sent you to wake him up, not so Akio could get you in bed with him again."

Kazemaru leaned on the door frame, arms crossed and hair soaked and loose, dripping over his shoulders and onto the floor of the room. Fudou closed his eyes again when he heard footsteps approaching. He noticed Sakuma moving without letting him go, turning and offering their free arm to Kazemaru.

"I'm waking him up my way. It worked -- a second ago he had his eyes open, I swear."

Kazemaru took Sakuma's hand and kissed their knuckles as he laughed, a cry escaping from his lips when the other pulled on him, causing Kazemaru to fall on the bed. Fudou growled, and Sakuma laughed as he tried to position them so that they weren’t a heap of arms and legs. At last Fudou decided to open his eyes. The room was full of light and the sun bothered his eyes. Kazemaru rested on the bed with his arms outstretched to avoid crushing them, Sakuma's fingers still holding his wrist. He managed to balance himself and sat down, Kazemaru pulling them until Sakuma sat down too and hugged them, leaving a soft kiss on Jirou's shoulders. Fudou knew he was smiling; he could feel that strange happiness growing in his chest as he also sat down.

"What time is it?" Fudou's voice was rough and hoarse. He just wanted to lie back down, sleep again and be hugged for hours despite the heat.

"It's almost one..." Kazemaru was resting his chin on Sakuma's shoulder. "Remember that we have reservations to eat out. We’ll wait for you in the living room." Sakuma stretched to give him one last kiss before leaving the room, and Kazemaru did the same, following before them, their hands intertwined and laughing.

Fudou loved them more than anything... He pulled the sheets away and got out of bed, dragging his feet. He needed a shower, then he could get dressed.

They had a lot to celebrate that day: Sakuma and their new job at Teikoku; a fashion company had called Kazemaru to be his representative; Fudou had finally come home. It was his day. Just for them. No work or worry.

Ichirouta and Jirou were waiting for him in the living room, leaning against each other between kisses and laughter. Fudou cleared his throat, trying to make himself known, but they ignored him. As always, they wanted to annoy him, so Fudou had no choice but to approach the couch and grab Kazemaru's leg, pulling him and causing him to fall to the ground. Several protests later and half an hour of fighting using the cushions, they left on the first day of his new life, his new tranquility now that Akio was no longer more than half a day by plane away.

Kazemaru ran out a few minutes later, shouting that they would be late for the restaurant if they did not hurry. Fudou protested before he ducked down to get Sakuma on his back, as they couldn't be run. They began to chase each other, circling and trying to avoid hiding between cars or behind trees. Ichirouta had to stop before the other two stumbled -- he didn't want any accidents that day. Besides, it didn't matter so much if they were late; the longer with his two idiots, the better for him.

Fudou refused to put Sakuma down, so they stood at the door of the restaurant, breathless and with scrambled hair, but they couldn’t give a fuck about it.

* * *

Another problem they used to have were journalists. Most of Inazuma Japan's players were now famous for one thing or another, but every time anyone was involved in romantic matters, they had the magazines behind them.

Fudou didn't care. He liked to be the center of attention, he loved the photos and bought all the magazines he was in. Sakuma and Kazemaru called him an egomaniac, but he didn't care. Fudou was also popular on social media, just like Kazemaru.

Kazemaru kept receiving calls for fashion campaigns and photo shoots. Fudou also bought those magazines as soon as they came out and, more than once, Kazemaru and Fudou appeared together in fashion magazines. Soccer players and models, none of them lacked fans. They always had patience with journalists, even when rumors began to circulate about their relationship. Fudou had stopped those rumors quickly, claiming that he was not cheating anyone with anyone, but that they had an open and perfectly consensual relationship.

The problem was Sakuma, or rather their stage fright. Fudou still remembered a trembling, pale Sakuma when they was told they should give the speech on graduation day. He thought the other was going to pass out in the middle of Teikoku's ceremony room.

Sakuma had never done well with being’ the center of attention, nor in photographs. For that part, they was very grateful for not being able to play football. Being reduced to Kazemaru Ichirouta and Fudou Akio’s partner wasn´t that bad. Sakuma spent the day being their photographer; they didn't care, and they didn't insist.

There were days when Sakuma was a little more confident, the years had improved their self-esteem and issues. Just like Kazemaru. So much time together had allowed them to grow together and improve in many ways, just as Fudou had learned to trust and lean on them, to have moments of weakness knowing that they were there to hold him. It had been a hard road for all three, and there was still enough left to get to the end. But in those days Sakuma let Kazemaru choose their clothes, get out of their usual jeans and T-shirts, let their boyfriends take pictures of them and laugh together. These were wonderful and relaxed days, where the world turned only to them.

There were journalists that afternoon.

They were found in the park, lying on top of each other under the shade of a tree. At least the woman had been kind and had asked them for permission before taking pictures and asking questions, welcoming Fudou to the country and leaving with a smile.

Even Sakuma had remained calm, as they lay down under the tree again. They knew nothing could spoil that day.

* * *

  
  


Kazemaru stroked his hand, singing quietly as he did so, stopping between llyrics to bring the bottle back to his lips and take another sip. Fudou was at the table; it'd been empty for a while. Neither of them looked away from the stage, from the small corner of the venue where Tobitaka had installed a karaoke a few months ago. It had been a horrible idea, as now all their dates ended there, with Sakuma singing and laughing as they watched. Neither of them had a good voice; it was better to leave that to them, Sakuma voice was as beautyfull as them.

Although that night Midorikawa had joined them, jumping and singing at full volume as well. They had met the couple as they strolled through the park aimlessly and had ended up dining together at the Rairaiken, like so many other nights. In fact, it was strange to visit the restaurant and not meet with former colleagues or any of the new members of Raimon. Endou’s team and the restaurant were still going hand in hand despite the years that had passed.

Hiroto looked at his husband with bright eyes and cheeks reddened by the alcohol. He looked like an idiot in love, although Fudou was sure that he was looking the same way at Kazemaru and Sakuma, in his eyes. Midorikawa was a ball of energy, grabbing his friend's hand to make them spin and dance as they continued to sing, Tobitaka kept looking from the stage at the table his friends occupied, unable to avoid laughing at the situation. A few photos would not hurt, nor would sending them to the group chat they still kept after the World Cup.

The song ended and Sakuma came back to their side, their hair scrambled and eye shining. They dropped by their side as Midorikawa dragged Hiroto on stage. That was definitely one of the best days of their life.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning, but they couldn't sleep. Sitting on the couch, leaning against each other with their legs tangled, they were not sleepy. They wanted to stay like this forever, kisses and caresses that never ended. They had opened one of those expensive bottles of wine, staggered with laughter and the world was already a little blurry. But it didn't matter.

Seeing how Kazemaru and Sakuma hugged, Fudou couldn't be happier, he'd seen them fall in love, he'd seen them approach little by little, learning to love each other. Fudou still remembered that strange tension at first. Sakuma's attic had been their meeting place; their flat was the largest, it had room for them and their things and, almost without noticing, they had ended up living together. Fudou had intentionally done it, a box here, his clothes in that stupid giant closet. Sakuma learned that they was doomed to a life with Fudou the day he appeared with the rat cage. They let him through with a sigh. Sakuma wasn't going to kick him out either.

Kazemaru was calmer, not realizing that he spent more nights in that house than his own, lying with Fudou between Sakuma and him, dead from the embarrassment of sleeping with his boyfriend's other partner. There was a mornings when Fudou got up early, when he got out of bed before them and Sakuma hugged Kazemaru even while sleeping. Kazemaru felt his face burning and he wanted the earth to swallow him whole when he opened his eyes and discovered that it wasn't his boyfriend who clung to him, and Sakuma was apparently one of those who hugged whatever was close to them in their sleep. Fudou would enter the room and laugh at him, telling him it wasn't that big of a deal, that it was just a hug. But Kazemaru was shy.

It was strange. Despite the FFI and the years they had known each other, discovering what Sakuma was like in a domestic environment made him feel strange. He discovered that despite coming from a wealthy family, they wasn´t an ostentatious person. They had a big house, yes, there was a pool, but the furniture was from Ikea and he didn't even have an expensive car. Although maybe that was because Sakuma couldn't drive. They may have been horrible in the kitchen and every little bit burned the food, but Sakuma cleaned and picked up without protest. Kazemaru had expected for servants like Kidou had in his house. But Sakuma looked at him confused when he brought it up. _I'm not useless enough to not know how to use a broom._ Fudou had then told him about the disaster that was the Sakuma family home, about how there were no servants and everyone was helping around the house between arguments and screams to use the bathroom. They had more money than the families of Kazemaru and Fudou put together, but they were as chaotic as any other family.

He also discovered that Sakuma loved stealing clothes. He was sure that many of the T-shirts they wore to be at home were Genda's, larger and so big that Sakuma used them as dresses. _Pants are for cowards_. And Kazemaru died if the shirt lifted a little too much. Although more than once Kazemaru found them wearing clothes of Fudou or his, and also his hair ribbons. Nor did he protest, because it's not like it bothered him, in the end; they lived together.

It had been two years since he had started dating Fudou, since the two had done so. Time passed very quickly and he hardly noticed. Besides, it was hard to set an anniversary when there were three of them. They were watching a movie, tangled together as usual. Fudou was lying on Kazemaru's lap, Sakuma leaning against him. He didn't even realize when he had passed an arm over Sakuma's shoulders, or when they had gotten so close. All he knew was that he had kissed them, his heart hitting his chest hard, Sakuma's hand stroking his cheek as he smiled. Nobody said anything, they just let things flow, and it looked like now the three of them were a couple. It was no longer Fudou who would always occupy the center of the bed.

Another three years had passed since that day, since it had begun to become normal to unintentionally become entangled.

It was already four o'clock in the morning. Time had flown without them noticing, between kisses and caresses, but they couldn't care less, and they couldn't be happier either. His fingers brushed Sakuma's leg, the old scars of ten years ago. When he spoke, he did so with his lips still resting on Kazemaru's shoulder.

"Let's get married." he knew that his voice sounded strange behind sake, beer and wine. He knew it wasn't the best time for anything, but he felt things more clearly than ever.

Sakuma's long, tattoo-filled fingers closed around his wrist, turning his hand away from their leg, pulling him to look at them. They had the window open and the wind was messing up Sakuma hair even further.

"What kind of proposal is this? And the rings?" Sakuma dragged the letters and staggered, seemingly about to fall asleep.

Kazemaru rested his chin on Fudou's shoulder, squinting, a little confused.

"Besides, there are three of us..." No one commented on the fact that he had raised four fingers. "Can three people get married?"

Fudou kissed him again, pulling the bangs out of his face with his free hand. Sakuma was still clinging to his wrist.

"Then…just throw the party...it doesn't matter if we can't to do it for real..."

"I want to get married..." Sakuma lay down on Fudou, snuggling up against him, "Aki... Routa... Let's do it, let's be husbands.”

Kazemaru tried to move slowly to give them a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Then let's get married..." Kazemaru also seemed to be about to fall asleep-

They wer exhausted but very happy.

Fudou kissed someone, felt a caress on his cheek. He didn't know who did it all, but it didn't matter. He was home. He was finally back.


End file.
